The performance of data networks is sensitive to the loss of packets. To be able to optimize the performance of a network, the operator needs to have information about packet losses on various links of the network. For example, one major reason for packet losses is buffer overflow. By identifying and quantifying the loss rate attributable to buffer overflow at a node of the network, the network operator may be able to apply policies that relieve the traffic load at the overloaded link or overloaded node of the network.
The danger of overloads that lead to packet loss has become especially acute in 3G and 4G wireless networks. One reason is that on such networks there is competition for network resources among data applications, voice applications, and video and other applications, each of which has different bandwidth requirements and different delivery modes. This competition is exacerbated by the limited bandwidth available for content delivery over the air interface, and by the high volume of signaling overhead that is typically required to enable wireless communication.
As a consequence, there is an especially great need to monitor packet losses in advanced wireless networks. Particular advantage would be gained by monitoring most or all links between, e.g., the GGSN of a GPRS-supported network such as a W-CDMA mobile telecommunications network and each of the base stations with which the GGSN is associated. To do this by conventional methods, however, would require a monitoring device to be deployed on each of the links that are to be monitored. Because advanced wireless networks, among others, may have hundreds, or even thousands, of such links, such a wide deployment of monitoring devices is not usually feasible.
Therefore, there remains a need for methods of monitoring packet losses that can be deployed from a limited number of locations on the network and still obtain information on the loss rates on many individual links.